Naruto Sparda
by ftdm15
Summary: After an incident at the age of eight, the truth is revealed to him. That he is not who he thought he was... Hell he doesn't even look the same! Follow Naruto through his life living as a demon slayer and a ninja. How will everyone react to the new Naruto... a half human half devil, Naruto Sparda.
1. prologue

Summary: What if Naruto's dad wasn't Minito? What if it was Sparta? Naruto with dante looks and attitude.

_**Prologue**_

_**Kahona**_

Eight year old Naruto ran as fast as his little leg would carry him. The mob was closing in on him. His spiky sun-kissed blond hair was dyed brown with dried blood. He had barely survived from the last mob, and now yet another was chasing him. Why did they alway hurt on his birthday? They said he killed people… did he?

As his luck would have it, when he turned a corner to try and lose his would be attackers, he came to a dead end. He looked behind him and saw the mob. Even though it was a relatively small amount of people, it was still a mob, Shinobi and civilian alike were among the mob. He looked ahead and saw a wall. He was stuck. He whimpered. one of the mob laughed.

"Aw is the little demon sacred? Good, it should be." the man sneered as he nudged the ninja in front of him forward.

The ninja had to be a fresh chunin. He had spiky brown hair tied back, with a scar across his nose. He looked scared but determined. Naruto was not as people thought he was. He knew what that look meant, pain. He whimpered again as the man came forward with a kaina in hand. The man stole his fear and stalked up to the boy. The demon had killed his parents, so he was going to kill it.

Naruto's fear grew as the man got closer. Two civilians came and held him up against the wall. Arms spread. Soon the man was upon him.

"You killed my parents. Lets see how much you like being hurt." He said as he stabbed the kaina through the boys hand. He then repeated the act with the other hand.

At this point Naruto knew this was going to be bad. He was already bleeding, now both of his hands were pinned to the wall behind him. the people around him had armed themselves with something sharp, it didn't matter whether it was a broken bottle or knife. They stabbed him, carved words into his flesh like 'demon' and 'die'. the man that pinned him here carved whisker marks on his face while saying, "Time to show what you are. demon fox,"

Soon Naruto was soaked in his own blood. All of the mob had left but one. The one that had put him on this wall by his hands. The man stared at him. Naruto hurt. He hurt so bad. He just wanted it to go away. Tears started running down his face. With what little strength he had he lifted his head to the man and met his eyes. He wanted the pain to stop. He would do anything for the pain to stop.

"Please… kill me." Naruto rasped to the man. The man's eyes grew wide.

The man was shocked. The demon was crying, demon don't cry. They can't. Just then it hit him. The boy was crying, demon don't cry. That meant they had all torched an innocent boy. He felt sick as he looked into the boys eyes. The boy's eyes earlier filled with emotion were now dead. They were the eyes he had sean during the war. Eyes that said the owner was ready to die. Those eyes did not belong to boy wanted to die, and he had caused it.

"Please kill… me... It hurts so… bad…"The boy started but his eyes started to droop.

The man startled rushed to release the boy. The boy crumpled to the ground like a discarded blood covered doll. The boys eyes were drooping. The man was panicking. The boy was dieing and he had had a part in making it so. If this boy wasn't the demon, just the container… what would happen if he died? The boy had a slight smile on his face.

"The… pain… is… going… away… I feel… so… happy…"The boy started once again with his little smile, breath shallow.

The man didn't know much but he knew enough he could keep him alive until he got help. He flashed through the hand sighs and his hands glowed a faint green. He put his hands to the worst of the boys injuries. Naruto tried feebly to push the man hands away. They healed enough to stop the bleeding. He the man bent to pick up the boy in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the hokage, the only one who could help the boy laying half dead in his arms.

_**Unknown location**_

Naruto wanted to die. The was so much pain. It hurt so much he just wanted to die. when the mob had beaten him he realized that they will never stop while he lived. All his life he lived in so much pain that maybe… death would be better. He had begged the man to kill him. He thought he would be happy to kill the 'demon'. But he was wrong. The man had healed him so he wouldn't die but he was still in pain… so much pain…

Next thing he is aware of he's in a sewer, water up to his knees. But most importantly… he felt no pain. He didn't know where he was. Maybe this was heaven, because as long as he felt no pain it was heaven to him.

Naruto saw a red light at the end of the tunnel. He went towards it. When he reached the light he came to a large room with a huge gate with something written on it. He walked closer only to jump back when a giant red fox eye appeared out of nowhere.

" Is this heaven?" Naruto asked the eye and he heard a chuckle.

"No kit. Why would you think that?" It asked and Naruto smiled at it peacefully.

"There's no pain." He answer as if it was the simplest thing in the world. A fox head came into view.

"What do you know of pain?" It asked curiously.

"Its all I've ever know. Why Mr Fox?" Naruto said and the fox looked stunned. He had only been asleep for eight years but this kit already knew so much pain… what had happened? The fox came all the way into view and laid down in front of the boy.

"What has happened to make you know of such pain? Do you mind if I looked through your memories? I've been asleep for eight years, so I don't know what has happened." The fox asked and Naruto nodded.

The fox placed a clawed finger to the boys forehead. The more he looked into the boy's life the more disgusted he was of the humans. Even demons did not treat kits as such they had treated this boy. And more over they thought this boy was him? Ridiculous! He sighed. To think humans could be that stupid.

"Boy what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Naruto. What's your name Mr. Fox?" The boy said and the fox raised an eyebrow. No human had asked for his name before. For what this boy had been through he had earned his respect.

"My name is Kurma, kit. What is your last name?" The fox asked and Naruto's brows furrowed.

"I don't know, I'm an orphan." Naruto said sadly. The fox sat there thinking. This boy looked a lot like… That blond bastard!

"Hey, kit, I'm going to look through your DNA to see who your parents are. Ok?" Kurma said and Naruto lit up.

"Really?! You're the best, Kurma." he said and kurma hushed him so he could concentrate.

After a while what he found was truly shocking. For one this boy had a DNA seal on him making him resemble the blond bastard that sealed him here, and second this boy was a son of Sparda! He cursed these humans for harming a son of Sparda, the devil that had save their pathetic race. He sighed this was going to be troublesome. He turned his focus on Naruto. There it was, that seal, the seal that sealed his real heritage.

"Kit come here for a second, will ya. I have a present for ya."He said and the boy complied.

He place a claw to the seal and push some of his chakra into it. Sure it was deadly to humans, but this boy was truly only half so he would live. When he did so one thing happened he did not expect. He felt himself bound to the boy in a way he did not expect, he became his first devil arm, making the seal on the kits stomach null and void. Soon the seal had dissolved and Naruto's true mindscape came to be.

It was a vast forest with various animal such as rabbits, deer, and foxes. Many foxes. Most were female surprisingly. It was heaven for kurma… Ok he may have added the foxes and other animals himself but the forest was all Naruto. Speaking of Naruto he now looked like a new person. He now had white silver hair, cold ice blue eyes, and paler skin. He was noticeably taller. His muscles, what little he had condensed to make them smaller but even more potent. The last thing he noticed was that the kit no longer wore that horide blood covered clothes. He now wore a fishnet shirt and tight black jeans under a blood colored trench coat. He also wore steel toe combat boots. The kit looked so much like Sparda that it was clear who his father was.

Naruto looked around him in awe. He was in a sewer just a second ago, now he was in a forest. Then he noticed everything was smaller… well either that or… He was even more shocked when he look down at himself in a small puddle. He looked like a whole nother person! And he was taller! What happened?

"Kit, I know who your parents are. They are Sparda & Eva. Sparta was a great man." Kuruma and Naruto lit up.

"I have a Mom and Dad!" He yelled in excitement. The fox complimented whether or not he should tell the boy what he had become, but decided against it. Because where was the fun in that?

_**Hokage's office**_

The hokage was worried. He stroked his long grey beard as he thought about the situation he was currently in. The man in front of him, one Iruka Umino, a man that had attacked his surrogate grandson. True he had brought the boy to him and realized the error of his ways. But he had also had a part in harming him in the first place.

Speaking of Naruto. the boy had still not woken up. He was starting to worry. The boy had alway bounce right back after the attacks. Why was it different now? He sighed heavily.

"Iruka, you know what you did was wrong. Which is more than most… I have a proposition for you. If you tell me the names of the others that had a hand in harming Naruto, I will let you off lightly." the old tired hokage said with a sigh.

Iruka was shocked he would have told him either way. What would be his punishment now? He hastily told the hokage every thing he wanted to know. The hokage nodded and sent for a Anbu to send the people to Ikibi. Once he finished with that the hokage turned to Iruka.

"you're punishment shall be to be an academy teacher and help me with the mission paperwork." he said and Iruka nodded and left.

_**Naruto's hospital room**_

The hokage sighed once again, he had told his secretary to hold all his meetings that he was going out for a while. When he saw the sight before him he was enraged at the stupidity of the villagers and even some of his shinobi! This boy had done no wrong to them but yet they still thought he was the fox. he sighed. Naruto had been unconscious for almost two days. The longest he had ever been unresponsive. He sat next to the boy in the hospital bed. He had fought tooth and nail for the boy to even be here. Not that it had helped.

Just then as the old hokage looked at the boy, he notice a seal right behind the boy's ear start to glow with red chakta. He bolted over to the boy in worry. He had never notice a seal on the boy other than the one on his stomach. The boy then started to glow with the red energy. He could not see the boy for a time. When the bright red energy was gone, he noticed a few things about the boy had changed.

One he no longer looked the same. The boy was taller now. Not only that but his sun-kissed blond hair that resembled the fourth so much, was gone. He now had mop like silver white hair. What little muscles the boy had, had condensed to make them smaller but even more potent. The boy was also now paler than before as he had sun-kissed skin.

Secondly, the boy had somehow change clothes. He now wore a fishnet shirt showing the starting of an impressive six pack of abs and tight black jeans under a long blood colored trench coat. He also wore steel toe combat boots.

Lastly the seal that had been on the boy's stomach all of his life was gone. All that was left was unmarked skin. He hokage began to panic. What if the fox had taken over the boy? What had happened to the seal? Was that why the boy had changed? He also noticed a small seal for firefox on the boys biceps. Why was that there?

The hokage didn't have to wait long to find out. Naruto bolted up eyes snapping open. His eyes were a cold ice blue. He turned to the hokage. The hokage tensed incase he was the fox.

"Jii-san we need to talk." Naruto said and the old man relaxed.

"About what?

"I know." At this the hokage tensed ready for Naruto to start yelling at him… but that didn't happen.

"Why didn't you trust me? I was smarter than most think. I wouldn't have gone blabbing about it." Naruto said and the old man sighed.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood." He said and Naruto became enraged.

"Normal childhood! Normal Childhood! Is it normal to be beat almost every day of your life, and not even know why! For kami sake, the nine tailed demon fox pitied me for my childhood. He was nicer than most of the villagers! Not to mention he told me who my parents were. He respects me for what I've been through. A demon respects me for all the pain I've been through. That is not a normal childhood." He yelled and the old man sat silent.

"He told you who your parents are?" he asked curious. Even he the hokage didn't know who his parents were. He had thought Minato was his father, but it was now obvesous he was not.

"Yeah their names were Sparda & Eva. Sparda was a devil and Eva was a human. So that makes me a half Devil." He said and the old hokage was shocked. So the boy was demonic.

"You said Devil. Is that a demon?" He asked and the boy shook his head.

"Not exactly, a Devil is more powerful and can choose good over evil. Not all Devils are evil. Like my dad. He saved the humans from Miadus, who tried to kill all the humans." Naruto explained.

"You talked to the Kyubi?"

"yeah, he got rid of the seal that made me look different. He called it a DNA seal. Now I look like I should, but I don't know where the clothes came from." Naruto said and the hokage sat up straighter. Someone had put a DNA seal on the boy.

"So that is why you changed. What else happened?" He asked and Naruto started to get up. The hokage shook his head at the boy. He never had liked hospitals.

"Kurma said when he broke the DNA seal, the seal on my stomach became unneeded so it faded away. He also said he became my first devil arm… or something like that. It pretty much is when I defeat a high level demon they become a weapon for me. Don't worry though, he can't escape. My blood won't allow that." He said and the old man sat in awe. This boy had pretty much did something not even the fourth could do.

"Oh yeah, can I leave the village for a while? I need to find something my dad left me. That and If I stay demons are going to start swarming the village. And can you tell the man with the scar over his nose, whatever his name is, thanks for helping me. Even if he did start it in the first place. See ya in a few years, jii-san. I'll be back in time to take that ninja test." He said leaving behind a stunned kage. The old man sighed rubbing his temples.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."


	2. Chapter 1

**(Timeskip eight years) Outside kahona: unknown location. Naruto 16 the rest 15.**

Naruto grinned as another scarecrow charged at him. Sliced it in half using his sword, rebellion.

Naruto had changed while he had been gone from the hidden leaf village. His clothes were the same, a fishnet shirt and tight black jeans under a blood colored trench coat and steel toe boots. and if you looked close enough you could see repair seals worked into the fabric. He now was quite tall at 6' 3". He also had more seals on his body. From gravity seals to storage seals. He also wore a large red gem around his neck. A gift left to him from his father, same as the sword.

He grinned as more demon surrounded him. Kami he loved his job. He ran through the hoard slicing them apart left and right. He was earning quite some money killing all these demons. He would have enough for pizza for a long time. Mmm pizza.

Soon the hoard was dead, then he felt the earthquake. He gained a vicious grin. This was going to be one hell of a party! Out of the trees came a nude woman. She had brown hair barely covering her.

"You killed my babies! How dare you!" She yelled and Naruto grinned.

"Oh those were your babies? I can see the resemblance, there hideous!" He taunted. And the demon woman charged.

"Lets get this party started!" He said as he ran at the beast pulling out his gun, Ebony. It was pure white,and his favorite girl.

He shot the beast in the shoulder and she roared in pain. In rage she ran at the man and he smirked and shot her in between the eyes. It dies instantly. As it dies a red light emerged from it and shot to him. As it absorbed into him another gun formed but pure black, Ivory.

"Hello there gorgeous. Ivory… it fits you nicely." He said with a smirk.

_you flatter me. And it seems you have my sister as well. I hope to serve you well. _Ivory said and kurma chuckled.

_Another female, you spoil me kit. _He said laughing then a fight was heard. It was obvious kurma was getting beat for his statement.

_We are not yours fox. We are Naruto-sama's. He was was even nice enough to find a way we can take on a mortal form if he so wished_ purred Ebony. Naruto sighed who knew having a succubus as your weapon could be so tiring. And to make it worse he now had another woman in his head. Not to mention her sister. But they were his now two favorite girls.

Soon Naruto was headed back to his client. After he had been paid he went to get his favorite food. Pizza. Kami he loved pizza. Only a few places sold it in the elemental nations. So when he had the money he stalked up on it.

_**Kahona: hokage's office.**_

The old kage sighed. It had been eight years since he had seen his adopted grandson. It was a little boring here without the boy to keep everyone on there toes.

He sighed. He was beginning to the boy left they had began to get reports of demonic activity. Just as the boy had said.

Thankfully, that day the boy had given him a rude awakening to just how out of hand he had let things get in his old age. He had called a meeting and showed them just who was in charge of this village. Danzo had sadly 'gone missing' after that. Or rather he had finally dealt with him and his foolish ways.

With Danzo gone thing had taken a turn for the better. As it turned out most of the shinobi console had been blackmailed to follow Danzo's suggestions. Also he had made it where the civilians could not have a say on shinobi matters. They did not know what it was like to be a shinobi so they could not have a say on what happened to them. This had made life not only simpler for him but the whole village.

He had also fixed the academy. He had raised the graduation age so there would be less kids dying in the field, Took out the useless classed like flower sorting and left only the needed history. They were going to be ninja, not scholars. This had dropped most of the fangirls of the Uchiha.

As he began to pull out his little orange book, he heard a pecking on the window behind him. It was a little fox holding a letter. He walked over and opened the window. The fox hopped in and sighed.

"You could have opened it earlier. It's hard to balance right on the sill like that." It said startling the poor old man.

" Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded, it wasn't like it was every day a talking fox just shows up outside your window.

"My name is Kyu and Naruto-sama sent me." The fox said and the old man was stunned. Naruto had somehow got a fox summoning contract. then the name registered.

"Kyu are you the Kyuubi?"The hokage demanded. the fox laughed.

"No, he's my dad. He's not as mean as you think. Especially after Naruto-sama had a long 'talk' with him." Kyu replied giggling and left with a poof of smoke. The letter appearing on the hokage's desk. He opened it and saw Naruto's handwriting.

_Dear Jii-san,_

_I thought you would like to know I'm heading back to the village. Well soon. First I have to make some more money before I can, because I don't think you have pizza there._

_Speaking of money. I had been making money doing what I do best now, Killing demons. I had made quite a name for myself around the villages as a demon slayer. I don't get why someone else doesn't do it too. I mean they aren't that strong._

_Tell Iruka I said thanks, If it wasn't for him and the other idiots I would have never found out who I really was._

_Well I'll be back soon, so be expecting me. And don't forget to sign me up for the ninja school. Because I said I will take that hat from you, jii-san. And I don't break my promises._

_See you,_

_Naruto Spada_

The old kage laughed at Naruto antics. That boy…

**(Time skip one month) Outside Kahona: Kahona gates.**

Naruto whistled as he walked toward the gate. Kyu was by his side. She was the daughter of Kurma. One of the few times he made him a mortal body and let him roam. The little fox had taken it to summoning herself to Naruto. Naruto and Kyu had become friends over the years. Seven years though he still could not make her stop calling him 'Naruto-sama', That in itself was a miracle as she had start out by calling his 'Sparda-sama'.

He had been gone from the village for eight years. Since he discovered who he really was. In all that time he had become strong. He had found his sword, rebellion, along with the large gem around his neck. He had fought hordes of demons. He had defeated two powerful demons giving him Ebony and Ivory. The two had taken to the boy quite well. To well he sometime thought when the tried to get in his pants. Or as they said "To show their appreciation to the one nice enough to let them be free once in a while." He grinned sure they were demons but they were hot. Even Kurma had been jealous.

The two forever chunin sighed. They were stuck with guard duty again. It was the most boring job there was. Except for the few people coming in or out of the village, There was never anything interesting. One was already asleep from boredom.

Just then the other noticed something… A man with a mop of silver hair wearing a blood red trench coat with a large sword on his back, and a small fox was approaching. He nudged the man beside him awake. He grumbled but woke up anyway. When the man was right in front of them he asked with as much authority as he could muster, "Name and business."

The man chuckled and turned to the fox.

"Can you believe this Kyu? I sent you with a letter to jii-san and everything. Guess he forgot. What do you think?" He said to the fox smirking, which confused the chunin.

"I think he was just lazy, Naruto-sama. I mean I did kind of startled him." The fox replied. One of the chunin fell on his ass. The other was laughing. He had always loved the boys tricks. Now that he was back things were going to be interesting. I mean, who else called the Hokage "Jii"?

"Go ahead in Naruto. Nice get up by the way." The laughing chunin said once he calmed down.

"Thanks, it's from my father." He said as he walked off leaving two stunned chunin behind. Naruto laughed as he and Kyu walked away. He loved a good prank.

Kyu looked nervous as they continued walking. In the other villages she was ignored or took for his pet. But since the were in kahona she was getting glared at. The only thing keeping her from getting attacked was the intimidating man next to her. Since she was the daughter of Kurma she was at least part demon. And most demons, especially summons, had a human form. For the past four years she had been with Naruto-sama, she had developed a crush on him. Not only was he fun to be with, but he was nice. He also wasn't too bad to look at as half humans go.

Suddenly a rock hit her and she yelped. Seems like being with Naruto-sama didn't slow them down for long.

Naruto's head whipped towards his friend. Some mother fucker had thrown a rock at her. He followed where it had came from. It was one of the idiots who had attacked him when he was still a child. He turned back to his friend and nodded. She disappeared with a poof of smoke.

As he stalked over to the fat man who had hurt his friend the man began to sweat. He hadn't noticed the fox had been with the intimidating man. He had thought it was merely following him. Naruto stopped in front of the man who was sweating like a pig.

"Why did you throw a rock at my friend?" He said in a low tone. The man stood taller. He was a civilian council member this man wouldn't hurt him.

"It was probably a bastard child to that fox demon. It had to be taught a lesson." He replied arrogantly. Naruto shook his head.

"She was my summoning, you stupid man. If you insult her again I will hurt you."

"Yeah, right everyone knows there's no fox summons. I bet it's just your pet." The fat man said. The next thing he was aware of he was being held by his throat against the wall behind him.

"I told you not to insult her again." As Naruto said this he slammed the fat mans head to the wall hard enough to draw blood. He then dropped the man in disgust. The man had pissed his pants in fright.

"Leave." Naruto all but growled. The man complied scurrying away as fast as he could. Naruto snorted and left. The people around him gave him a wide berth after that.

The old kage sighed. It had been a month since Naruto had contacted him. The academy was ending for this year. Where was he?

Just as the hokage thought that the door flew open. He could hear the startled yells from his secretary.

"Hay, jii-san. How you been?" The man said and the hokage relaxed. Good it was just Naruto… Naruto!

"Naruto! where have you been. You contacted me a month ago!" The old man demanded while the young man in front of him plopped down in the chair in front of his desk.

He put his feet on the desk and pulled out a scroll with a seal on it activating it, a flat square box appeared in the mans hands. He put away the scroll and opened the box. And a strange circular food was inside it. He picked up a slice and began eating it much to the hokage ire.

"Cool it jii. I've did as I told you I was. Met few nasty demons on the way. So it took me a bit. So what has happened while I was gone. Hope you showed them who's the boss. I mean really things were getting out of hand." Naruto said in between bites of the food.

"Will you stop eating that! What is that anyway?" the old man yelled and the young man paused.

"Oh yeah you don't know what pizza is, do you. I mean I love ramen but I love pizza better. Cheaper too." He said while he finished the box of 'pizza' as he called it.

Naruto laughed at the expression on the old kages face. Kami he loved messing with then there was a poof of smoke and Kyu appeared.

"Are we there yet? I don't think I like these people Naruto-sama. There mean." Kyu said as she jumped up onto Naruto's lap, snatching a piece of pizza.

"Yeah, You've already met jii-san. And don't worry about them anymore. They'll be to scared to attack you again." Naruto said as he pet her head. The old hokage sighed.

"Naruto what did you do?"

"Nothing. Some fat man threw a rock at Kyu so I asked him why and he insults her. I told him not to do it again and he did so I hurt him a little. Little coward pissed his pants and ran." He said and Kyu looked at him with stars in her eyes. Naruto-sama stood up for her. The hokage sighed.

"Naruto, I signed you up for this years graduating academy class. School is tomorrow, 7:00. Please try and be on time." The old man said dismissing the young man. Things were about to get interesting around here, that much he was sure of.

As Naruto walked down the road with Kyu around his shoulders, people gave him a wide birth. He was headed to the one place he had been accepted when he was a child. Irukakaure ramen. That had been the only place back then that had served him. He loved ramen but pizza was more his thing now.

As he ducked under the sign and sat down, he saw the girl he had a crush on when he first met her, Ayame Irukakaure. She was the first girl to be nice to him. She still kind of cute too. Too bad he didn't have a crush on her any more. He knew she was nice to him because she had pitied him, same as her dad.

"Hay, Ayame-chan. How you been?" He said and she whipped around. Only one person called her that…

"Naruto?" She asked when she saw the young man.

"In the flesh. How you been?" He asked and she hit him over the head with her spoon.

"Where have you been?! Dad and I were worried! And why do you look like that?! And what's up with the fox?!" She demanded. Naruto rubbed his head.

"No need to hit me so hard. Jeez, I left to look for some things my father left me. And I look like this because someone put a DNA seal on me to make me look like the fourth. This is how I really look. Sorry I didn't tell you two where I was going. I was in hurry." He said and Ayame nodded satisfied with his answer.

As they talked her dad came in and she filled him in. They all talked for quite some time. There wasn't many people in the shop. After a while a man with a scar over his nose sat down looking tired. He ordered.

"Hay, Iruka, Guess who's back? Naruto, Naruto's back. I feel sorry for you, from what he's told me starting tomorrow he'll be in your class." Ayame said when she saw him. He sat up straighter.

"Naruto's back. Where is he I need to talk to him." he said and she pointed to where Naruto was sitting. Iruka looked stunned.

"He's right here. You look like you have something serious to talk about so I'll leave. See ya Naruto." she said then walked into the back.

"Listen Naruto I just want to…"

"Apologise. Don't bother. I forgave you years ago. Didn't jii-san tell you. And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met kurma and found out who I was." Naruto said once he finished his food. Naruto turned to him.

"You do? What do you mean 'who you are' ? Who's kurma?" Iruka asked confused. He had expected anger, sadness at least.

"Yeah I do. And what I mean is I found out who my parents are. Someone had put a seal on me to look the fourth. This is how I really look."

He said avoiding the question on kurma. Iruka noticed.

"Who's Kurma."

"No one"

"You can tell me I'm going to be your teacher."

"...Fine. He's the Kyuubi." Naruto said in defeat after a long pause. Iruka was shocked.

"And you're happy about meeting it!"

"Well yeah. He's pretty cool one you get to know him. Iruka shook his head in disbelief.

"You're friends with the Kyuubi. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because I'm just awesome like that." Naruto said.

They said there for a while talking. While they talked Kyu went to sleep. Soon it was dark and Iruka left. Naruto sighed. Looks like it's time to see what's left of my apartment.

Naruto was apartment was in better shape now than when he left it. There was no insults painted on it. No broken window. No destroyed furnisher. And there was electricity. That was more than his whole life when he lived here. He had to thank jii-san for that.

He went on expediting his apartment. He had fresh food in his refrigerator. He also had a bigger bed. It would fit both him and Kyu in her human form. A drip of blood ran down his nose at that thought. Man she was hot when she was in her human form. He whipped the blood from his nose and walked off to the bathroom, leaving a confused Kyu behind. The bathroom had a toilet and shower and small sink. That was all he really need. In all he was quite happy.

**The next day: Kahona: Outside Academy.**

Naruto was on his way to academy. He ignored the stares and glares he got for the fox walking beside him. Kyu wanted to go to school with him. Who was he to say no? Well he could have, he just didn't give a damn. It was to early for this shit. It was safe to say he was not a morning person.

When Naruto got to his class he could hear all of the people inside of it. This was going to be a long week. He opened the door and walked in. Thankfully or unthankful he wasn't sure, the class went silent. He sighed and sat at the only seat open. One by a short blue-black haired girl poking at her fingers. He then put his feet up on his desk and crossed his arms. Several squeals were heard. He rubbed his ears and Kyu winced.

"Do you mind, you know, not doing that." He said as he glared at said girls. They complied.

By the Time Iruka walked in the class was silent all staring at a sleeping Naruto. He sighed and had Hinata wake him up. He groaned as sat up.

"As you can see class, we have a new student. Naruto will you stand up and introduce yourself, please." He asked and Naruto grumbled. He had been having such a good nap. He yawned and stood up.

"Name's Naruto Sparda. I like: Kyu here, Kurma, Ebony, Ivory, rebellion, my parents, and pizza. I dislike: idiots, emo, fangirls, and scarecrows. My hobbies are: None of your damn business. And my dream for the future: to make my father proud." He said and sat down.

Some girls had hearts in their eyes while others looked enraged mainly with bubble gum hair. Iruka looked irritated but continued.

"Ok class, today we are going to review clone jutsu. Everyone line up" He said and everyone did growing.

When it was his turn Naruto raised turned to Iruka.

"Is it alright if I do a more advance version. I my chakra capacity is too high for the regular one." He Said and Iruka alone with the rest of the class stared at him in amazement… well all but two, bubble gum and emo.

"Sure. Just do what you can." Iruka replied, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto put his hands in a familiar sign. The sign for shadow clones. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and nine narutos appeared. Iruka was shocked! you had to have at least jojen capacity to make one or two of those, but nine at ninja-in-training! That was unheard of! Naruto nodded and sat back down and promptly fell asleep. Iruka sweatdropped. He at least could have stayed awake for the rest of class.

**(Time skip six days) Kahona: academy**

Naruto sat in class waiting for the exams to start. In the last seven days he had been here he had made a few friends. Like: Shino the bug kid, Tenten the weapons chick, Chouji the 'big boned' one, Kiba the dog boy, Shikamaru the lazy, and Hinata the shy one. Others… not so much, such as emo, and fangirl 1 and fangirl 2. Kami he hated them.

Soon it was time for his first test. acracy. He smirked and turned to Iruka.

"Can I use my own weapon?"

"I don't see why not, sure." Iruka said and Naruto's smirk turned to a shit eating grin.

He pulled out Ebony and Ivory, lined them up with the target and pulled the trigger. Everyones eyes widened as suddenly the targets exploded. They never saw anything hit it. They turned to Naruto and his odd weapons.

"There called guns. They shoot metal at high speeds to tear through things and if close enough make them explode. This one is Ebony and this one is Ivory."He explained and Sasuke walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Give them to me, dobe. Only such as an Uchiha could wield a weapon like that." he said with his nose up in the air. Naruto laughed.

"Sure if they will let you. I mean these two girls can be naughty. He said handing them over. Sasuke smirk for a total of five seconds then the guns started to glow and change. Sasuke threw them to the ground. Soon two almost nude women stood where the guns were.

"**Sparda-sama why did you give us to this boy. We want to be with you.**"They said as they rubbed themselves on Naruto. All the males in the group and the ones spying had nose bleeds, except for the emo.

"Girls not right now. I just wanted to make a point that no one could take you from me."He said and they practically purred in delight.

"**Well you'll just have to make it up to us when you get home, Sparda-sama**."They purred. At this point some of the men looked ready to pass out from perversion.

"What the hell are these woman! The just appeared and started rubbing on Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Iruka shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well Naruto."he said and Naruto sighed.

"Well they're two of my devil arms. Or high level demons I defeated." he said and he nodded dumbly.

"I don't care what they are. they belong to me now." Sasuke said and Naruto started to look nervous.

"I really wouldn't say that. They may look like human women but they eat people like you. Really I pulled Ebony off a man who thought he owned her and his face was gone. She had eaten it."Naruto said and Ebony grind. And started to walk over to Sasuke who had started shaking.

"**So you little **_**human**_ _**boy **_**thinks he could be the master of not only me, but my sister. Do you even know what that means little human. My sister and I are sucumist. That mean we live off of sex. I don't think a **_**boy **_**such as you could sustain us. And don't even bother trying having children with us. We are staral to **_**humans**_ **such as you.**'She said and walked back to Naruto and deeply kissed him.

She moaned while doing so then pulled back licking her lips. She then grinned and nodded to her sister before reverting to their weapon form. Meanwhile Kakashi and the other males in the hokage room were passed out on the ground from blood loss.

Anko who had come with Kurenai, was practically purring. She couldn't wait for later. She would find that bo- no man that could satisfy demons. She would have a lot of _fun_ with him. Or at least little Iruka, who knew he was such naughty thoughts.

Thirty minutes later, the class and the people in the hokage office, had calmed down and had resumed the test. Once again we find it's Naruto turn. Only this time it is for the ninjutsu.

"Ok Naruto do the clone, replacement, and transformation jutsu and you'll pass. But please no surprises." Iruka said Naruto nodded sadly and did as he was told but with shadow clones as a substitute.

Auther Note:

Should I put a lemon here?... no, could use some help for this story. And I'm sorry for any misspelling. I suck at spelling.


End file.
